Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to channel state information (CSI) for enhanced carrier aggregation (eCA).
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with the communication devices on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some cases, one or more base stations may communicate with a user equipment using multiple component carriers. The UE may periodically report CSI for each component carrier. If the number of component carriers is large, the channel state reports may frequently collide, and some of the colliding reports may be dropped. This may degrade the communication link for the UE.